Changelog
July 1st 2015 - SerenityCode v.4.1.8.x.0.0 Tweaks/Fixes * Added /notify command * You can toggle off your swear filter through the notify options * All bans now will link to the ban post on the forums * Ban list has been pruned Back End A large amount of the code running serenity has undergone major changes over the last few months, we changed how data is stored in the databases, made data easier (for the server) to access, prepped a lot of files so they can be expanded easily (and speed up the frequency of these updates), and re-wrote all the database calls that were happening so that spawn should be a lot less of a issue for people! Huzza! Also looking deeper into the lag issues people were having we have removed snowpoop as a toggle from plots, snowmen will now always place snow because the check ot see if they were able to or not added a ton of work to the server without any real benefit. Road Map Looking into adding towns to the current clan/plot system. Towns would own land like a player, but would be owned by a Clan. Very start of some ideas on that front, but we'll keep you all posted. Also looking into changing up PvP on the server, adding some lore, religions, and a lot of cool things soon. Serenity 2.0 server - SerenityCode v.3.1.8.x.2.0 Tweaks/Fixes *slabs are worth .5 instead of 1 *New players start with 4000 instead of 2000 *a 5% Tax has been added to all money transactions Plot Cost Changes: *2000 per plot for plots 1-10 *10-100 increase 20 per plot *Price maxes at 4000 *Plots cost double if you don't own land next to it *Selling a plot will only ever get you 1800 *The command /plot sell lets you sell directly to another player (Taxes apply to this transaction) ***NOTICE*** If you sell a plot to someone for less then they would have to pay to purchase the plot from the server, the difference is added as extra tax in the transaction ***************** You now only get 1/5 the money from haste 2 eff 5 set up; but its still the fastest way to gain money Farm cap raised to 60 Brought back the welcome message for new players Chat bugs fixed Updated motd Added total time played to /lookup Added accountability to staff members with banning. All bans now must have a reason Bans will now tell you who banned you If you feel you've been unjustly banned and the staff member was abusing their power you now have enough info to help us help the server and remove the problem. New Features/Commands ***************** /plot count /plot money Shows top ranking players in each category /plot map Shows 7x7 plot area Shows plots with access Colored for if you, others, server or no one owns the land Includes a compass added armor stand functionality Rotate each piece forward with sticks or backwards with arrows Have the correlating number of items in your hand to move each part x ,y , z 01,02,03 -stand's head 04,05,06 -stand's chest 07,08,09 -stand's left arm 10,11,12 -stand's right arm 13,14,15 -stand's left leg 16,17,18 -stand's right leg 64 resets stand You can only do this on plots you have perms to; include clan perms Right click with fence to toggle arms; arms let you make the stand able to hold items Right click with stone slab to toggle the base plate Added way to shrink and grow your armor stand as well, your hint is, "Read the directions and directly you will be directed in the right direction." You can now buy a copy of your head /Selfie 1000 per head Need a wither skull in your inventory Books in frames Right click for the text to show in your chat Easy way to post info without a ton of signs Anyone can read them without perms to your plot Added temporary titles to chat. You can't set them yourself and people who ask will most likely be ignored. They do not effect game play other then the persons name in public chat. BOT found a way to allow mods and admins to help sooth the pain of a burn /plot price Tells you what it would cost to buy the plot you are standing in A 'few' new admin commands to keep all of you safe and secure on our server.